La otra cara de la moneda OneShot
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: "No soy lo que aparento, no soy el ángel que todos piensan que soy, al ser como ellos creen débil me an considerado sin conocer mi otra forma... sin saber que soy el mas malvado demonio de todos" BY: Shirou Fubuki /Yaoi-Gore/ pésimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad n.n


**Hola chicos... pues veran estaba bien tranquila en mi casa (mejor dicho aburrida) limpiando ya que estoy la mayor parte de mi tiempo sola... como sea... les traigo otra obra mia... espero que les guste y espero su mas sincera opinion... etto... pues este one-shot se aplica el dicho "no jusgues a un libro por su portada" ya sea por bien o para mal... bueno minasai... ¡ENJOY! ^-^**

* * *

**.::La otra cara de la moneda::.**

El no es lo que aparenta, no es lo que todos creen y el lo sabe y lo detesta, el no era el angel inocente y santo que todos pensaban, el siente envidia pero no lo demostraba, el odiaba pero nadie lo sabía, bajo ese rostro de angel se encontraba oculto un demonio, el más perverso de todos tal vez que solo se muestra cuando califica a alguien digno de ello pero nadie lo era, para el solo eran seres inferiores a el, pensaba diferente y de eso no se arrepentía pero de lo que se arrepentía era el no haber mostrado su verdadero rostro porque si de ser a si nadie lo trataría como lo tratan ahora y pensarían de el de otra manera y eso... Era lo que Shirou Fubuki odiaba.

_"no lo agas te puedes lastimar"_ – recordaba con rabia.

_"Shirou-chan eres tan dulce"_ – lo asqueaban esos comentarios.

_"de que sirve tener bueno sentimiento si nadie te tratara como es debido…"_ –escucho una vez a Fudo Akio decir esas palabras que provocó al demonio.

… es verdad… ya me canse ser siempre el niño bueno que todos cren que soy y por eso me an catalogado como débil… no no lo voy a permitir…

_Entonces demuéstralo –_ escuchaba la voz de su demonio en su cabeza.

¿Cómo?

_Que paguen… por la humillación… demuestra que con Shirou Fubuki no se juega –_ aquella voz de ese ser logro dominar la razón de Shirou, sus ojos ya no mostraban la dulzura e inocencia que siempre mostraba ahora había malicia, perversión, corrupción, arrogancia.

Cierto… ess momento de mostrar al verdadero Shirou Fubuki…

_As de saber que no todo es lo que aparente…_

_ese hermoso ser que parece que viene del cielo a repartir amor, bondad y amistad sincera…_

_en realidad viene del mismo infierno a expandir la malicia y hacerte perder la cordura…_

_nada es lo que parece, el tiene dos caras que mostrar,_

_no queras conocer la segunda pues tal vez…_

_al demonio tentaras y no podrás escapar de el._

En un día normal Shirou caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, su rostro estaba como siempre, tranquilo y dulce llamando la atención de muchos pero el los ignoraba, de la nada siente como su cadera es rodeada con los brazos de alguien y antes de que le gritara que lo soltara o de golperarle una voz lo detiene.

-hola mi amor ¿te asuste? – escucho una voz muy conocida por el.

-Goenji-kun – suspira aliviado y tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo por el susto.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? As estado muy serio – dijo el goleador de fuego todavía sin conocer el otro yo de su novio.

-nada – contesta serio, soltándose del abrazo de su "amante".

Goenji no se lo podía creer, su tímido, dulce y adorable novio rechazo su abraso y estaba muy serio -¿Qué ocurre? – vuelve a preguntar mas intrigado.

-en serio no es nada – vuelve a decir pero ahora mas dulce confundiendo a su novio.

-si tu lo dices… - responde no del todo convensido… ambos se dirigieron al instituto Raimon para un entrenamiento como siempre, pero al llegar Toramaru se lanza contra Goenji – hola Toramaru – saluda amablemente, no le gustaba ni nada pero veía al menor como su hermano menor aunque este tenia otras intenciones.

-Goenji-san, buenas tardes –saludo el menor para despues mirar muy mal a Shirou – buenas tardes- saludo sin mas al peli-plata, en ese momento Shirou sintió algo que jamas espero sentir… odio y deseos de muerte hacia esa persona.

-_/maldito mocoso ya me las pagara/_ -pensaba con malicia Shirou pero aun asi sonrio como siempre lo asia – buenas tardes Toramaru-kun. – devolvió el saludo.

-bueno que comience el entrenamiento! – anuncio el capital del equipo con entusiasmo.

-HAIIII!- lo siguieron todos.

Las horas pasaban hasta que la noche callo, todos se habían ido excepto Shirou y Toramaru quien estaban guardando las cosas, Shirou ya no soportaba a Toramaru y el demonio dentro de el aprovecho para tomar el control de su mente.

-ne Toramaru – llamo al menor con su habitual voz.

-¿Qué ocurre Shirou-san? – pregunta sin la mas minima sospecha.

-Endo me dijo que en el almansen había unas cosas que debían estar organizadas ¿Por qué no vas mientras o termino aquí? –pide con una sonrisa, el menor obedece sin saber que eso… lo condeno, Shirou vuelve a sonreir pero con malicia y oscuridad.

Shirou sigue a Toramaru al almasen al llegar lo golpeo con una piedra en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, lo cargo y lo llevo a su departamento (nadie lo noto porque ya era de noche y no había nadie circulando), al llegar a su departamento ato al niño en una silla y se dirigió a la cocina sacando de los cajones un cuchillo, una hacha, aceite, acido muriático, encendedor, al regresar vio que el menor despertó.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba desorientado y confundido.

-en mi departamento – contesto el albino con voz fría y cruel.

-¿Shirou-san? ¿Qué cree que hace? Libéreme –pedía el niño tratando de zafarse pero no podía.

-¿Qué es lo que ago? Fácil – una sonrisa maliciosa y perturbadora aprecio en su rostro de angel asustando al menor- me arte de que siempre coqueteas con MI novio sabiendo que el me ama solo ami – ese comentario le dolio al menor pues sabia que era verdad – pero lo que mas odio es aparentar lo que no soy – eso sorprendió a Toramaru.

-¿a que te refieres? – se atrevió a preguntar pero con miedo.

-veamos…-finje pose pensativa – para empesar el todos me ven como lo que mas odio, me ven como un angel inocente y débil… que solo por que soy amable piensan que no puedo ser mas agresivo y sabes una cosa… ESTOY ARTO… - se levanta con furia de su lugar- quiero ser lo que verdaderamente soy pero creo que no lo aceptarían bien menos Goenji-kun.

-onegai no lastimes a Goenji-san – rogo con lagrimas pensando que le aria algo al peli-crema, Shirou lo mira molesto y toma el aceite se lo pone al menor a partir de la cabeza.

-¡YA ME HARTASTE! Te as metido entre Goenji y yo por ultima vez – toma el cuchillo y lo calienta con el encendedor, despues de que el metal estaba rojo lo acerco a la piel cubierta de aceite y empeso a cortarlo…

-¡AHHHHH PARA POR FAVOR DETENTE! –gritaba a horrores el menor mientras lagrimas salía de sus ojos, eso era de lo mas doloroso que aparentaba.

-tks, tus gritos me molestan – deja por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para despues ir por una tela y depues se la puso en la boca para callarlo – ahora si – y continua torturándolo, despues de 3 horas de horrible tortura en menor cae muerto, bañado de sangre y lagrimas, Shirou completamente manchado de sangre no dejaba de sonreir – te lo tenias merecido…

Es lo que le ocurrirá quien sea que te desafié – escucho la voz de su demonio, Shirou no paraba de reir dándole la razón a su demonio.

El tiempo pasaba y a muchos les preocupaba la desaparición del niño, pero el peli-plata fingia preocupación y en su interior reia, el único que sospechaba era Tobitaka que a diario miraba mal al chico hasta que lo noto y al igual que el menor lo torturo hasta la muerte. Un dia Goenji fue a visitar a su novio pero cuando llego no estaba mas la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entro, despues se dirigio una habitación que desprendia un olor a carne podrida, al llegar abre la puerta para despues mirar con horror tal escena: un cuarto bañado a mas no poder, con muchos cuerpos mutilados entre ellos Toramaru, Tobitaka, Natsumi, Aki, Someoka, Ulvida, incluso de otros cuerpo que no conocía, sin poder evitarlo siente unas horribles nauseas y vomita.

-que lamentable… lo as visto – su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar la dulce voz de su novio atrás de el, asustado se voltea mirando a Shirou con una hacha cubierta de sangre.

-Shirou…¿Por qué? – pregunto aun sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Por qué ise todo esto?... solamente quise hacer pagar a los idiotas que se quisieron pasar de listos con migo – responde con rabia contenida, Goenji lo noto por lo que se alejo un poco de el.

-no Shirou… tu no eres asi – si de por si Shirou estaba molesto ahora lo estaba aun mas.

-te equivocas, eso era lo que todos pensaban de mi, el dulce angelito que todos creain que era… jamas existió, lo siento amor pero este es mi verdadero yo – Shirou sin explicarse por qué comenso a llorar, Goenji al verlo corrió a abrasarlo – ahora me odias ¿no?

-jamas podría odiarte mi lobito… siempre te amare no importa lo que aigas echo o lo que eres siempre te amare – Shirou podrá ser el mas horrible y sádico demonio pero de algo estba seguro… lo amaba y siempre seria asi.

-¿en serio? Sin importar nada – Shirou empezó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía con Goneji con dulzura y amor.

-de eso puedes estar seguro – le responde con seguridad para despues besar esos labios que tanto amaba… si su Shirou no era lo que todos pensaban, si su Shirou era un asesino, su Shirou era un demonio, pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia el y nada lo aria.

Hoy en dia Shirou sigue siendo lo que es un ángel dulce y calido pero cuando estaba enojado o alguien lo enfrentaba… todo salía mal y el se encargaba de tranquilizarlo pero eso era lo que le gustaba, porque cuando su novio se enojaba se desahogaba en la cama.

-Goenji dime… ¿Cómo es posible que aun me amas a pesar de lo que soy? – le preguntaba a su amante mientras se abrasaba del cuerpo de su novio mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-facil mi angel endemoniado – contesta con una sonrisa asi era como ya le decía – solamente te amo porque el destino lo decidio asi…

-te amo Goneji – dice Shirou sonriente.

-te amo mi demonio – responde con una sonrisa sarcástica haciendo que Shirou soltara una risita.

_...Las dos caras de una moneda es muy complicado pero no imposible de aceptar por que a fin de cuentas son uno solo…_

**[FIN]**

* * *

**Bueno chicos eso es todo... espero que les aiga gustado por que yo disfruto mucho escribir esto para ustedes... nos vemos en otro fic... byeee se me cuida ^-^**


End file.
